HMG CoA reductase inhibitors are pharmaceutically active compounds used for inhibition of cholesterol biosynthesis. A group of compounds called ‘statins’ comprising lovastatin, simvastatin, mevastatin, pravastatin, atorvastatin, rosuvastatin, cerivastatin and fluvastatin show antilipidemic activity and are widely known HMG CoA reductase inhibitors.
The ester derivative of the compound of Formula I
is a valuable chiral synthon for synthesizing atorvastatin.